jurassicparkfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Velociraptor
No universo de Jurassic Park, o termo Velociraptor é aplicado a um outro tipo de dinossauro conhecido como Deinonychus ''(o que não corresponde com o animal, devido ao tamanho exagerado). Os filmes, assim como os livros, seguem a incorreta taxonomia criada por Gregory S. Paul, que acreditava que Deinonychus, assim como algumas outras espécies de ''Dromaeosauridae, poderiam ser classificadas sob o gênero "Velociraptor". Esta é a razão pela qual o Velociraptor nos filmes do Jurassic Park são tão grandes.Paul, Gregory S. (1988). Predatory DinosaCategoria:Dinossaurosurs of the World''. New York: Simon and Schuster. pp. 464pp. ISBN 978-0671619466.'' Nos filmes, esse animais foram mostrados com muitas irregularidades anatômicas, algumas como sendo muito maiores do que eram na realidade, não possuírem penas, fenestra temporal a mostra e maior cúpula craniana. Algumas dessas imprecisões, junto com a maior cúpula da cabeça nos filmes pode sugerir que os dinossauros dos filmes foram realmente modelados sobre um outro animal chamado de Utahraptor. Jurassic Park No primeiro parque em 1993 na ilha Nublar, os Velociraptores estavam em uma pequena área de isolamento quase totalmente fechada onde havia segurança extrema em relação aos outros dinossauros, antes eles viviam em uma outra área onde haviam 8 animais, porém, com a chegada de uma nova fêmea (inicialmente todos eram fêmeas) esse número foi reduzido à apenas 3, pois ela fazia com que as outras atacassem as cercas elétricas procurando falhas para fugir. Devido a este motivo, elas foram mantidas em isolamento total. Após a fuga do chefe de computadores Dennis Nedry, a cerca dos Raptores ainda estava ligada, no entanto com a parada total de energia, na tentativa de religar o sistema de energia do parque, a cerca deles fora desligada, imediatamente os Velociraptores perceberam e fugiram, em algum momento matou o Sr. Arnold decepando seu braço, logo em seguida uma delas ataca Ellie porém ela escapa, após atrair e matar o Chefe da segurança dois raptores entram no centro de visitantes e perseguem as crianças Alex e Tim, netos de John Hammond, mas uma delas e trancada dentro de frigorifico, mas não se sabe se o animal morreu da dentro ou escapou de alguma forma, o segundo Raptor, provavelmente a mais esperta, por saber abrir portas, continua perseguindo as crianças junto com os outros sobreviventes os Doutores Grant e Sattler, outro Raptor os cerca e quando estão prestes a serem morto pelos dois predadores, eles são "salvos" pelo Tiranossauro rex que mata e devora os Velociraptores, apesar de ficar com marcas no pescoço ao ser atacado por um dos dois raptores restantes. Em um momento o Dr. Alan Grant encontra um ninho de dinossauros, cujos ovos já haviam se chocado, as pegadas que os filhotes deixaram para trás eram idênticas as pegadas dos Raptores adultos, o que leva a acreditar que os raptores conseguiram botar ovos de alguma maneira, embora que para isso teriam de ter fugido antes da Parada Total de desligamento do parque. Jurassic Park: O Mundo Perdido Eles apareceram durante a segunda perseguição do Tiranossauro rex, mataram quase todos os Caçadores da Ingen. Eles retornaram no ex-departamento da Ingen, agora seu ninho, quase matando Sarah, que conseguiu fugir. Ian também quase morreu, mas foi salvo por sua filha, Kelly. Jurassic Park 3 No terceiro filme os Velociraptores sofreram mutações deixando-os mais espertos. Billy rouba um ovo de Velociraptor. Quando as personagens chegaram no ex-departamento da Ingen, Amanda é atacada por um Velociraptor, mas o animal é preso e pede ajuda à seu bando. Eles separam Alan do grupo, e criam uma armadilha para as personagens, que de novo quase comem Amanda e matam o piloto do avião. Quando Alan é atacado, ele é salvo por Eric. No final do filme, Alan devolve os ovos para os Velociraptores Jurassic World Existem quatro Velociraptor no filme, quase mataram um novato que tentou impedir um porco de fugir, porém caiu no local onde ficavam e quase foi morto, porém Owen Grady salvou o novato, Vic Hoskins colocou eles para caçarem Indominus Rex porém o Indominus era metade raptor e os convenceu a ficar do lado do malvado Indominus, a fêmea Blue quase matou Barry que foi salvo por Owen e um deles matou Vic Hoskin, depois os Velociraptors foram para o lado de Owen e os outros, três morreram lutando contra Indominus, já Blue sobreviveu e junto do T-Rex lutou contra Indominus, que no final foi morto por Mosassauro e levado pro fundo do mar. *Eco *Charlie *Delta *Blue Fatos Velociraptor é um gênero de dinossauros terópodes que viveram aproximadamente a 75 - 71 milhões de anos atrás, durante o período Cretáceo.2 Duas espécies são reconhecidas atualmente, embora outras tenham sido atribuídas no passado. A espécie-tipo é Velociraptor mongoliensis; fósseis desta espécie foram descobertos na Mongólia. A segunda espécie, V. Osmolskae, foi nomeada em 2008 a partir do crânio encontrado na Mongólia Interior, China. Menor do que outros Dromaeosauridae como os Deinonychus e Achillobator, o Velociraptor, no entanto, compartilhou muitas das mesmas características anatômicas. Era um carnívoro bípede, emplumado com uma longa cauda e uma garra em forma de foice em cada pata traseira, que é pensado para ser usado para combater a presa. Velociraptor pode ser distinguido de outros Dromaeosauridae por seu crânio longo e baixo, com um nariz voltado para cima. Velociraptor também é bem conhecido por paleontólogos, com mais de uma dúzia de esqueletos fósseis descritos, mais do que qualquer outro Dromeossauridae. Há um espécime particularmente famoso preservado de um Velociraptor travando combate com um Protoceratops. Classificação Científica |- ! colspan="2" |Espécies |- | colspan="2" |†''V. mongoliensis ''Osborn, 1924 †''V. osmolskae'' Godefroit et al., 2008 |} Vítimas Curiosidades * syhf Referência